I have been able to accept some research support from Dr. Dipak Sarkar for a short period of time (until December) and have had the opportunity to know him and work in his laboratory for the last 4 months. I have formed a positive opinion about the research of Dr. Sarkar's laboratory. My research goals during the period of award will be: 1. To investigate the action of alcohol, cocaine and nicotine on the function of opioid neurons: 2. To learn and use the cell culture technique, the determination of mRNA levels by RNA protection assay and other new techniques of cellular and molecular biology. 3. To understand the molecular mechanisms of the action of alcohol, cocaine and nicotine, and apply this knowledge and concept in my future study in Bulgaria determining the effect of various psychoactive drugs on the pituitary, thyroid and pituitary-adrenal axis at the cellular level.